This relates generally to manufacturing techniques for electronic devices, and, more particularly, to use of laser processing techniques in the construction of electronic device structures such as display structures
Displays are widely used in electronic devices to display images. Displays such as liquid crystal displays display images by controlling liquid crystal material associated with an array of image pixels. A typical liquid crystal display has a color filter layer and a thin-film-transistor layer between which the liquid crystal material is interposed. Polarizer layers may be formed on the upper and lower surfaces of the color filter layer and thin-film-transistor layer. Additional optical films may also be present.
As part of the process of forming a liquid crystal display, it is necessary to cut sheets of polarizer film and other optical films to size. For example, when forming a display for a handheld device such as a cellular telephone, it is necessary to form a small rectangular piece of polarizer film for the cellular telephone display. After the desired piece of optical film has been cut from a larger sheet, it can be laminated to other structures to form a finished display.
Die cutting techniques are typically used to cut rectangular pieces of polarizer film and other optical films from larger sheets. Difficulties can arise, however, in maintaining desired manufacturing tolerances during die cutting and lamination processes during display fabrication.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide enhanced techniques for manufacturing displays for electronic devices.